


Years In The Making

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, F/F, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Claire rushes home after learning Kaia's alive.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Years In The Making

Claire rushed to the front door, nearly taking a header into it, as she struggled to grab the knob to open it. When the door did open, she took off like a bat out of hell towards the bedroom and her breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes on Kaia. Jody smiled at her. “She’s finally sleeping. You didn’t rush here, did you?”

“Do you want me to lie to you?” Claire asked, her voice brittle.

Jody stood up and hugged her daughter. “You can breathe now, sweetheart. Kaia’s not going anywhere.” She kissed the top of Claire’s head and then left the two girls alone.

Kaia’s eyes started to open, and Claire froze. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Kaia did wake up just seconds later, gasping for breath. “Claire?” she asked.

Claire let out a sob and sat down on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Kaia sighed, fidgeted, and forced a smile on her face. “I’m back home now - how could I not be awesome?”

Claire side-eyed despite the overwhelming sense of relief overwhelming her. For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t angry - couldn’t be. “Kaia, don’t lie to me,” she gently chided. “Can I hug you?” At Kaia’s nod, she pulled her in for a hug. She had never believed in love at first sight until meeting Kaia, and hoped she felt the same way.

“Everything is overwhelming,” a mumbling Kaia admitted.

“Of course they are - you’ve been trapped in another, really shitty world for a few years.. You don’t have to bullshit me.” She pulled back and grinned at Kaia.

Kaia beamed at her and then shivered. “I don’t have to leave this room yet, do I?”

“Definitely not - we’ll bring you anything you need,” Claire vowed. She knew Jody wouldn’t be averse to helping her any way she could, especially with everything Kaia hadn’t been through. She desperately wanted to know everything that had happened but she refused to push, willing to wait until Kaia was ready to talk.

“Thank you. I missed you, Claire.”

Claire chuckled. “I missed you too.” And then she took a deep breath, knowing she didn’t have any more time to waste. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the first moment I’ve laid eyes on you, which is sappy as fuck and not like me at all, but I’m not losing you again.” She let out a sob and tried to pull herself together.

Kaia’s eyes also filled up with tears. “That’s great to hear because I also love you.” 

She sniffled but her eyes sparkled with happiness. “Yeah? Well, how about that.”

Kaia let out a laugh and watched in anticipation as Claire surged forward to kiss her. A knock on the door interrupted them only minutes later. “Can I come in to check on Kaia?” Alex asked.

The two of them groaned. “Come on!” Claire urged.

Alex walked in with her head held high and flashed them a knowing grin. “How is everything in here?” she asked cheerfully.

Claire rolled her eyes at her sister. “You, Jody, and Patience were eavesdropping, weren’t you?”

“Can’t confirm nor deny that,” Alex answered as she sat down on the bed. Claire squeezed Kaia’s shoulder when she flinched and stayed close as Alex checked her over and gave her a clean bill of health.

Jody walked in. “Anybody hungry? I can fix something.” 

“You want some grilled cheese or something?” Claire questioned.

“I’m not really that hungry,” Kaia admitted.

“You need to eat. Nurse’s orders,” Alex chided. 

“Fine. Yes, grilled cheese sounds great.” Kaia glared at her but Alex only shrugged it off.

“Great. I’ll go cook now.” Jody kissed the crown of Claire’s head as she walked away, Alex following her out the door.

“That’s going to be a problem isn’t it?” Kaia correctly deduced.

Claire snorted. “Unfortunately, yes. They’re always like this, which is annoying as fuck, but whatever. I love them anyway, God help me. Or maybe not, based on what I’ve heard about him from Sam and Dean.” She glowed with happiness.

“Can you stay with me? Maybe your presence will keep the nightmares away,” she suggested.

“Of course I’ll stay with you - I’m not going anywhere for a while.” Claire moved up the bed so she was closer to Kaia and pulled her into her arms.

Patience’s curiosity got the best of her and she came into the room with a plate of grilled cheese about ten minutes later. “I told Jody she made too much but she didn’t listen to me.”

“You both can have some then.” Kaia grabbed one and took a bite, sighing in happiness when she bit into it. 

“You look happier than I’ve ever seen you,” Patience observed of Claire as she dug into another one of the grilled cheeses.

“Probably should get used to it.”

“I’m glad you’re back, Kaia, and that you’ve apparently made Claire the happiest woman on Earth. Hopefully she won’t be so prickly anymore.”

“Shut up, Patience.”

The three of them sat and ate their grilled cheese in silence after that. Patience gave Claire a quick hug, squeezed Kaia’s hand, and then returned to Jody and Alex.

Claire grabbed Kaia’s plate and threw both of theirs in the garbage before returning to cuddling with her. 

Kaia was nowhere near okay but she had Claire by her side, along with Jody, Alex, and Patience, and that was all she could ask for at the moment. They’d take it one day at a time.


End file.
